


Behind The Scenes

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Prompt Fic, Romance, Triggers, angsty, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has a secret that is weighing heavy, keeping him from loving Zeke all the way he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



 

“It's okay,” Zeke murmured in a soft whisper, kissing his way down Casey's neck, “I can wait,” and Casey didn't know whom he was trying to reassure.

It was tempting to once again simply nod and say, “thank you,” and “I love you,” and appear shy, but this time, something felt very different. Casey swallowed, shook his head, and pushed Zeke half an arm's length away.

Zeke looked up, confusion in his eyes, and Casey swallowed again. He wondered if it was the right time to finally come out with a truth he had tried to block out for a good reason. But Zeke had a right to know, and Casey was well aware he couldn't hide it forever. In the end, any time was as good—or bad—as another.

“Is something wrong?” Zeke asked.

“No. Yes.” Casey touched Zeke's cheek, but it seemed oddly inappropriate, and he withdrew his hand quickly. “I've not been quite honest,” he explained, his voice hoarse. “There is something you need to know.”

Zeke sat back, waiting, staring at Casey with his lips slightly parted, as if prepared to cut him off at any time. It was likely, for Zeke wasn't one to listen to what he did not want to hear.

Casey took a moment to consider his words, make sure he'd have them all in order. When he started speaking, his pace was quick and steady, although his voice was weak. “I'm sure you remember the fake ID you gave me last year. You never asked, and I never told anyone, but there was only one reason why I wanted it. It was stupid, but back then I thought it was the only way to get any attention at all. Of the good kind, I mean. And hell, I wanted to be a rebellious, daring, cool kid, even if no one would ever know. So I took the ID and went to a club. A gay striptease club down in Marion. Who would've guessed there is one close by, eh?” Casey tried to grin, but it looked more like a grimace.

Zeke laughed hoarsely. “I knew.”

“Oh.”

“Yup. Been there a couple of times.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Yup. Your big secret isn't exactly so very secret. I just don't see why you'd bring it up now.” Zeke cocked his head to the side, waiting for any further explanation.

“Well, there's a little bit more to it.” Casey lowered his eyes. Shame rose on his cheeks, but there was no backing out. “I didn't go there as a customer to begin with. I wanted to be a dancer.”

“O-kay. That's . . . kinda hot.”

“I thought it would be. Turned out I was younger and more naïve than I ever imagined. It was like diving head first into a shark tank, and not even knowing how to swim.” Casey's voice adopted a bitter tone, and Zeke reached out to touch him softly, but the boy flinched just enough to make clear he couldn't bear it right now. “That guy—the owner or manager or whatever—he was very kind. Very, _very_ kind, and I should have seen the warning sings, but I guess I was too busy being proud of my own courage. Anyway. He wanted me to strip. Not dance-strip. Just strip. So he could 'form an opinion.'”

“Opinion my ass,” Zeke murmured.

“Opinion _my_ ass.”

Casey closed his eyes, but Zeke stared at him, unblinking, unbelieving. “Don't,” he said in a strained voice.

“It wasn't rape,” Casey continued as if he had not heard him. “Not exactly anyway. It wasn't because . . . I liked it, Zeke. I felt dirty and used and . . . wanted. And I liked it.”

Zeke snorted and reached for his smokes.

“I'm sorry I lied to you. I was ashamed and I didn't know how to handle it.”

“Hm.”

“I didn't want you to think badly of me. But I couldn't . . . I had to tell you. You deserve to know the truth, however much you might despise it.”

“I'm gonna rip this filthy bastard apart. Bit by bit. And when I'm done, there will be nothing left to worry about ever again.”

Casey knew Zeke meant it, and if he hadn't loved him before, he'd most certainly fall for him right in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Casey tells Zeke his deepest, darkest secret. Your choice as to what it is... as long as it's a bit ebul, I dun mind. ;)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
